


Anticipation

by EspecialSnowflake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspecialSnowflake/pseuds/EspecialSnowflake
Summary: Inspired by Isaac Shepard's “Anticipation”.They were near, then far, then near again.





	Anticipation

Arthur's legs were taking him to the docks, where he knew Feliciano would be.

Feliciano's legs dangled over the edge of the docks. He stared in wonder at the sunset.

Arthur walked past the trees and houses. He had longed so deeply to go back home. Oh, how he missed everything, from the neighbour's cat to the dirty beaches beside the docks he and Feliciano loved so much. They used to go there almost everyday.

Feliciano stood up.

Feliciano walked, desiring to go home. He still went to the docks nearly everyday, remembering happy moments with Arthur. Their conversations filled with laughs and smiles, their sitting in silence embracing each other and looking at the nightsky, even their fights were cherished memories.

And they saw each other.

They ran. Ran because their loved one was right there. Because they missed each other the most. Because the phone calls, photos, messages and old-fashioned letters weren't enough. Because instead of growing weaker in these years apart, their love strengthened. And when they embraced, right there in the middle of the street, whispering each other's names, they were all that existed.

They kissed, and finally felt home again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of my best works, even though it's really short. Thanks for reading!


End file.
